


With Reckless Abandon

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sometimes you just have to go for it and damn the consequences.





	With Reckless Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** With Reckless Abandon  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Veruca  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 601  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes you just have to go for it and damn the consequences.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Drabble Me This...](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/4983767.html) at nekid_spike

Spike couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman on stage. There was something about her... something he couldn’t quite name but she was mesmerizing. Her eyes, the way she moved... And her scent was primal, predatory and completely intoxicating. It took a minute before he could recall where he had come across it before but finally it dawned on him. For a brief moment he wondered why he hadn’t recognized it sooner but it had been years since he had been around... He took another deep breath to allow her scent to ensnare his senses further. 

As soon as the notes of the last song had died down Veruca made her way to the man who hadn’t taken his eyes off of her through the whole show. She knew what he was. She had known the second he had walked into the club but that didn’t stop her from going to him.

Her voice was all breathless and needy as she whispered, “Hi.” Veruca cringed at the sound. _What the heck was wrong with her?_ She glanced at the vampire out of the corner of her eye and she could answer her own question. _He was delicious._

Before Spike could say anything she quickly added, “This can’t be anything. It’s not going to work between us, you know?” Her tongued darted out to moisten dry lips.

Spike leaned his head down towards her, his voice was low and husky as he whispered in her ear. “Why? Is it because I’m a vampire and you’re a werewolf?” 

Veruca couldn’t suppress the shiver of pleasure that danced down her spine at his nearness. “Don’t you think that’s enough of a reason?”

A wicked grin graced his face. “You came to me.” He reminded her gently.

Unfortunately, Veruca knew she couldn’t argue. From the minute she had felt his eyes staring at her as she sang she had known how this night would end, how she wanted it to end. She had wanted one night maybe two of wild untamed passion with him. And there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he could give her exactly what she wanted, what she needed... One night of reckless abandon that she could remember for the rest of her life. _But a vampire and a werewolf together? That was beyond reckless._

She was unaware she had spoken the last part out loud until Spike answered. “There’s nothing wrong with being a little reckless every now and again.”

“But I...” She chewed her bottom lip before a low growl escaped her throat. _This wasn’t like her._ She never waffled on her decisions once they had been made. Veruca rolled her eyes at the understatement. She knew what she wanted and went after it. And she wanted the blonde vampire. Wanted him badly.

From the look in her eyes, the unadulterated lust on her face Spike knew this would be a night they would never forget. His grin widened. He grabbed her by her hips, his fingers left half moon marks in the delicate skin exposed to his touch as he pulled her closer. “No biting?” He turned the statement into a question.

Veruca leaned into him. The thought of his fangs sinking into her was almost more than she could take. And she wasn’t sure she could resist doing the same to him. It was all she could do not to sink her teeth into him right there in the middle of the crowded room. “No promises.”

Spike nodded his head in complete agreement as she grabbed his hand and led him out into the night.


End file.
